


Unclaimed Baggage

by inksheddings



Category: Loveless
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Soubi gets evicted.  </p>
            </blockquote>





	Unclaimed Baggage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnitemaraud_r (MidniteMarauder)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidniteMarauder/gifts).



> This is by far one of the most ridiculous things I've ever put together. BUT I DON'T CARE!!! It was crafted with love, for [](http://midnitemaraud-r.livejournal.com/profile)[**midnitemaraud_r**](http://midnitemaraud-r.livejournal.com/) 's birthday. ♥ Unbeta'd and totally unbelievable. :P

                                                                         

  
Kio actually did remember having a few dreams in which Soubi showed up at his apartment in the middle of the night. But it wasn't the middle of the night, it was just going on eight o'clock, and those particular dreams never included Soubi dropping a duffle bag on the floor and saying, "I've been evicted."

"Evicted?" Kio asked, stunned. Soubi could be a lot of undesirable things -- unreliable, unreachable, un-fucking-available—but Kio couldn't really think of anything Soubi was capable of that would result in getting evicted.

Wait ...

"What did you do to Ritsuka!" Kio yelled, moving into Soubi's personal space and poking him hard in the chest. "If you took even one of his ears, I'll—"

But Soubi just raised an eyebrow and smiled at the crazy person. Okay, no. Well, yes, actually— if Ritsuka told Soubi he wanted to get hot and heavy then Soubi would happily oblige. But Kio knew better than to think that Ritsuka was anywhere near ready, or that Soubi would try anything seriously before he had permission. Or at least orders.

"Okay, so what _did_ you do?" Kio asked, shutting the front door and heading toward the kitchen to grab a couple of beers.

By the time their first beers were finished and their seconds barely opened, Soubi had regaled Kio with a tale involving oil-based paint, the landlord's car, and something about subpar auto upholstery. Kio was certain that Soubi was a lying liar who lied, but he didn't care. After three beers apiece, Kio dragged his extra futon out to the living room and they called it a night.

                                                                       

  
At sixteen, Ritsuka was now taller than Kio. But Kio figured that since he’d gotten used to Soubi’s stupidly long limbs, he could get used to another set. Kio wasn’t sure, however, that he could get used to the way Ritsuka had taken to repacking Soubi’s boxes.

The day after the eviction, the three of them had made four back-and-forth trips in Kio’s pathetically tiny car to move all of Soubi’s stuff. The boxes were currently taking up most of Kio’s living room. After another two days, they appeared in no danger of disappearing anytime soon. Soubi had partially emptied a few of them in order to have easy access to clean clothes, toiletries, books, and other such comforts of “home.” And, okay, Soubi hadn’t exactly started looking for a new place to live yet, but—

“Soubi, isn’t this your favorite mug?” Ritsuka asked, holding up the pink and green swirly monstrosity that Soubi called a coffee cup. Kio had washed it after breakfast and put it away with the rest of the dishes.

“Mmm … yes,” Soubi replied from where he was rooting around in one of his boxes, looking for his set of paint brushes.

Ritsuka didn’t answer. He just put it inside the nearest box.

That night, after dinner, Soubi was trying to locate something suitable to wear as pajamas—because OF COURSE he usual slept naked. He'd been sleeping in his underwear since the eviction, but even that was a little too much for Kio's blood pressure to handle, so he'd suggested Soubi just find a pair of his sweats or something.

“Stop that!” Ritsuka nearly yelled, pushing Soubi away from the box and vainly attempting to re-attach the packing tape. “Just borrow something of Kio’s.”

Which…really? How would that even be possible?

“Kio’s clothes wouldn’t fit,” Soubi said sensibly—imagine that!

But Ritsuka wasn’t impressed. Plus, he sulked when Soubi successfully scared him away from the box by nibbling on the back of his neck.

Then there was laundry day. Kio had cleared some space in his closet for Soubi to hang up some clean clothes. He said as much when Ritsuka had started folding Soubi’s pants and placing them on top of the largest box.

“That’s not necessary,” Ritsuka said, moving on to the shirts. “You don’t need Soubi barging into your bedroom every time he spills paint or beer all over himself. Besides, it’ll make it more difficult when it’s time for him to move out if he has to repack everything he owns.”

Kio wanted to argue—the things Soubi had unpacked would take up no more space than that of one box, with the exception of his easel—but the look on Ristuka’s face was strange. Kio looked at Soubi and cocked an eyebrow, but Soubi was looking at Ritsuka with as much confusion on his face as Kio felt. So he let it go.

  
                                                                        

  
Kio drove Soubi over to Ritsuka’s house. Kio had only been once before, and Ritsuka’s mom had still been living there at the time. He hadn’t met her, Ritsuka had shoved both him and Soubi out the door before she made it down the stairs, but the sound of her voice—frail and yet somehow accusing, calling for Ritsuka to wait, just a minute, she wanted to meet his friends—had been more than enough of an introduction. Kio had seriously considered asking the kid to move in with him, but one look from Soubi had kept Kio’s mouth shut on the matter of Ritsuka’s mother.

“Kio. You’re here too,” was the first thing Ritsuka said when he opened his front door.

Kio shrugged and took it in stride. Something had definitely thrown Ritsuka for a loop since Soubi’s eviction and Kio had always tried to be patient with his moods. Ritsuka was good for Soubi, always had been, so Kio was willing to hold his tongue on occasion.

“I figured I could give you both a ride to the place you found,” Kio explained. There, that was safe enough.

But Ritsuka looked as tense as Kio had ever seen him, and Kio was really starting to think maybe he should just leave. Make his excuses and let Ritsuka handle Soubi for a while. After all the eviction drama, it was his turn anyway.

Ritsuka took a deep breath and exhaled loudly, his cat ears lifting up from where they'd been flattened against his head, and then he opened the door wide, ushering both Kio and Soubi inside.

The place was actually cozy now. Ritsuka kept the curtains wide open to let in as much light as possible, and he'd hung several of Soubi's paintings—and even one of Kio's—on the walls. It was a nice place, but still awfully big for a seventeen year-old, living on his own.

Kio nearly tripped over his own feet as realization hit him square in the chest. Oh. _Oh._

"Shit, Ritsuka, why didn't you just _say_ something?!" Kio asked. "It's not like I want the big oaf taking up my couch and running up my food bill."

"It's just...I have so much space," Ritsuka said quietly. His arms were firmly wrapped around himself and he was looking down at the floor and it was all Kio could do not to hug him. Instead, he shoved Soubi right at him.

"Oooof!"

"Ouch! What the hell, Kio!"

"We're renting a van this time," Kio said, heading back toward the front door. "I'm NOT lugging Soubi's shit back and forth again four _more_ fucking times." Though, of course, he would. If necessary.

"But—Kio, wait!" Ritsuka called, taking his turn to shove a very smug looking Soubi onto the couch so he could catch up to Kio. "You don't have to go. You don't. I never meant—"

"I know," Kio said. "I really do know, Ritsuka."

So, Kio drove back to his own place, leaving Soubi and Ritsuka to get reacquianted with theirs. He tried not wo wonder if Ritsuka would need an entirely new wardrobe come morning. And when he entered his apartment, he shuddered at the sheer number of boxes still taking up so much freaking space. Then laughed, long and hard and straight to his bones. Because only Soubi could use getting evicted as a pretense to getting laid—and still manage to leave the literal baggage for Kio to handle.

                                                                         

  
                                                                        

  


**end**   


  



End file.
